A conventional aromatic polycarbonate resin containing a structure derived from bisphenol A and the like and a new polycarbonate resin using isosorbide (ISB) which is a dihydroxy compound obtained from biomass resources whose research and development is progressing in recent years are excellent in heat resistance, transparency, and mechanical characteristics such as impact resistance, and are widely used for applications such as various mechanical components, optical discs and automobile components.
For example, when used for an application of automobile components, sustainable physical properties are demanded even in a wide temperature range and a rough environment assuming use at an extremely low temperature as in cold districts, at a high temperature when encountering direct sunlight in summer, and the like. As described above, the polycarbonate resin is extremely excellent in mechanical characteristics such as impact resistance at room temperature, and in contrast, mechanical characteristics such as tensile elongation due to heat aging at a high temperature are worse than those at room temperature. In addition, mechanical characteristics such as impact resistance at a low temperature are worse than those at room temperature. Examples of an improvement method thereof includes a method that allows a standard even if physical properties change in a wide temperature range and a rough environment by improving mechanical characteristics at room temperature.
In particular, the polycarbonate resin obtained from dihydroxy compound like isosorbide is not only excellent in optical characteristics, but also extremely excellent in weather resistance and surface hardness compared with the conventional aromatic polycarbonate resin, and in contrast, further improvement in mechanical characteristics such as impact resistance on a part where tensile elongation or stress concentrates is demanded. For such a subject, as a means for improving impact resistance, it is known that impact resistance is improved by containing a core and shell type elastomer in the polycarbonate resin (For example, refer to Patent Document 1.).
On the other hand, in recent years, polyrotaxane has attracted attention as one of materials for improving mechanical characteristics such as impact strength, and colored plastic for automobile members containing for example, polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), polyrotaxane and colorant is developed (For example, refer to Patent Document 2.).
In addition, it is known that a functional group derived from an unsaturated carboxylic acid anhydride is given to the outer peripheral part of a cyclic molecule of polyrotaxane, and stress relieving energy is given to polyolefin by bonding polyrotaxane and a polyolefin modified with an unsaturated carboxylic acid anhydride, so that the impact resistance can be improved (For example, refer to Patent Document 3.).
However, an improvement example of mechanical characteristics using polyrotaxane in polycarbonate resin is not known heretofore.